July TwentyFifth!
by AngelEddison
Summary: We all have obsessions...some just more than others. GSR


**A/N: Okay, so aside from CSI, The X-Files is one of my favorite shows and I am equally obsessed with the Mulder-Scully dance of love as I am with GSR. So, while watching the preview for the new X-Files movie 'I Want To Believe,' I felt the need to write this. Also, my reaction to seeing the preview was very similar to this one, only worse. To see the preview go to and search the movie title.**

**And thanks to Emily for listening to my rambles about both GSR and Mulder/Scully. She's so patient with me.**

**Also, this follows no real timeline from the show…**

**July Twenty-Fifth!**

"GIL!!" Sara screamed from her place in the living room, causing Gil to then nick his face and drop his razor and run, faster than any fifty-two year old man should, scared to death, to his fiancé.

"Sara!" Clad in just his boxers, a towel around his neck, and half his face in shaving cream, the other side sporting a nice little gash and a stream of liquid red, he bolted up the flight of stairs, panicked.

"Oh. My. God. GIL! WATCH!" He stood in absolute awe, trying to regain his breathing, realizing that Sara was not in any sort of danger or pain. No, she was sitting on the edge of the sofa, practically bouncing up and down, the television remote in hand, squealing in delight.

Breaking out of his shock, he regarded her carefully before slowly turning his sight to the television screen. She had paused whatever show she had been watching…how she loved that feature on their cable…and once he was paying attention, she hit play and he stood there, not sure whether to laugh, cry or both at her obsession when the preview hit the large screen.

"_From X-Files creator, Chris Carter…" The famous, husky, announcer voice stated._

"_Scully." Mulder spoke._

"_Mulder." Scully reiterated._

"…_comes the next chapter…" Famous, husky, announcer voice added._

"_They're there." Some older man with long white hair and scary eyes choked out._

"_Oh God." Scully gasped._

"…_in the phenomenon that started it all…" Famous, husky, announcer voice continued._

"_Listen." Scully requested in such a way that anyone would drop to their knees to obey her every wish._

"…_On July Twenty-Fifth…" Famous, husky, announcer voice named, giving new meaning to such a simple date._

"_Everybody's giving up, but I'm not going to." Mulder proclaimed in his typical Mulder fashion that would make anyone follow him anywhere he went._

"_It's here!" The crazy haired, creepy eyed man called out, in a low, wispy, witch doctor-style voice. _

"…_the motion picture event of the summer…" Dun, dun, dun…That man's voice really could do wonders. It's just adds such a sense of suspense._

"_It's here!" Crazy man repeated, only more sure and louder._

"…_will be revealed…" Anyone ever wonder what that guy actually looks like?_

"_What have you done?!" Some unnamed, faceless man demanded._

"…_The X-Files: I Want to Believe. Rated PG-13. July twenty-fifth. Only in theaters." _

With that the preview ended to move on to some shampoo commercial, but Sara, he could tell, was still seeing it all running through her head. Mulder and Scully in love. All over again. Oh boy.

"Let me get this straight…" He began slowly, coming to sit beside Sara who was beaming a smile from ear to ear and from the looks of it, trying very hard not to literally jump up and down in excitement. "I cut myself shaving and ran like hell thinking you were in some sort of trouble, because of…_that_?"

"BECAUSE OF _THAT?!_"

_Okay, bad choice of words…_

"GILBERT GRISSOM! _THAT_ IS ONLY WHAT EVERY X-FILES FAN WORLD WIDE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR…FOR _SIX_ YEARS!!" She had jumped up from the couch in astonishment that he could downgrade such an event.

He should have known better. The X-Files was by-far Sara's favorite television show ever created and she was a strong believer in the Mulder-Scully romance. Many a times did he sit there while she was watching some rerun and listen to her explain exactly why that was the greatest scene between them because it showed just how much they were in love…only for her to say the same thing the next time the two were in a scene together…and they were together _a lot._ Stupid him, for Christmas their first year together, he bought her the entire series collection, including the first movie. She had been ecstatic and he had had been pleased, until she made him sit through hours upon hours of X-Files marathons. He wasn't too happy after that. But none the less, she let him have his weird obsessions with the creepy crawlies, so he let her have one with fictional FBI characters. It worked out nicely.

"So…July twenty-fifth, huh?" He tried to get himself out of the dog house…

"YES! HOW EXCITING IS THIS!! Gil! Do you _know _what this means?! I mean, come on! Mulder and Scully! BACK TOGETHER!!"

"Yes, that is very exciting…" He didn't even bother to continue talking as she went on rambling about everything and anything that _could_ happen in this new feature. It was close to five minutes later when she started to slow down and just had a happy, wistful smile plastered to her face. "Hey Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"How about we go see it? I'll even see if I can get us tickets to be one of those people that see it at midnight opening day…"

"REALLY?!" Now she wasn't even bothering to hide her excitement as she jumped _over_ the coffee table and onto his lap, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

"Uh, if this is the thanks I get, hell, we can see it a few times…" She was attacking his lips, his neck, his face… "…and I'll buy you the DVD."

"I love you! I love you _more_ than Scully loves Mulder." She declared, pulling him into a vice-grip embrace.

"Wow. That is a lot."


End file.
